Their Child
by Giusto Principessa
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail for 16 years. Now she's back with someone else. Who is it? Wait, what! They're both dragon slayers! What are these people doing here? Better than it sounds! Please give it a try! -ON HAITUS!-
1. Ohayo!

HI! \(^ v ^)/ I really hope you guys like this story. If you do, or don't, please leave a review to tell me what you think. ^^

* * *

"Mama? Are we going back to your old home today?" asked a girl with pale pink hair. Said woman smiled and nodded. "Why'd you leave in the first place? Is Papa there? Can I meet him?" she asked. "I left because your 'Papa' loved another woman. And LJ, I told you many times before. Yes he is at the guild." the blonde spoke with a hurt face. Whenever LJ heard about her 'Papa' she got mad. He left her Mama for another woman! _'How dare he?!'_ she angrily thought.

"Next stop: Magnolia!" shouted the conductor.

They two got ready to leave the train. When they got out, they walked around and stopped to eat. Soon after they went apartment hunting. Within two hours they found a nice place with two rooms, two bathrooms, and one kitchen. They went in and started to unpack. "LJ! We need to buy some furniture! Hurry up!" Lucy yelled. "Coming!" LJ yelled back.

**Three hours later...**

"Mama! Where are the paint stencils?" LJ asked. "In the bag with the rest of the paint supplies." she replied. They had just come back and were painting the rooms. LJ painted her walls purple and her ceiling black. She used some glow in the dark paint to make designs on the walls and random stars on the ceiling. Lucy painted her walls blue and her ceiling black as well. On her walls a ceiling, she painted the zodiac signs. Lucy had a blue and black bed that hung from the ceiling with golden sheets and white pillows. (Link in my profile.) LJ bought a purple and black platform bed. It had shelves under it so she could put books there. (Link in my profile.) By the time they were finished redecorating their new house it was 12 o'clock. "Ugh. Let's go to sleep. We'll go to the guild in the morning okay?" Lucy asked. "Yes Mama." replied LJ. They both had a snack and went to bed. Both fell asleep as soon as their bodies touched the beds. LJ fell into a nice pleasant dream. But not Lucy. She had a dream about the day she left.

**Dream: Lucy's POV**

"Natsu! I need to tell you something!" I shouted in joy. "Me too Luce!" he replied. "Okay. you go first" I said, smiling at him. "Lisanna and I are dating! Isn't that great? Also... she's going to take your place on the team! Is that okay?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. Then I shut my eyes so my tears wouldn't escape. "So? What did you need to tell me?" he asked. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations!" I lied. There was no way I was going to tell him that I way pregnant when he was dating Lisanna. I waved good bye to him and ran to Mater's office. I entered without knocking. I smiled at him. "Huh? What are you doing here? Why are you crying Lucy?" he asked. "W-what do you m-mean?" I asked him, not noticing the tears. "Anyway. Master I need to tell you some things. I-I'm pregnant. I guess you know who the father is." I stated. He nodded his head and said, "Continue." "I'm also leaving the guild to train for a while. I don't want Natsu to know so please keep it a secret?" I begged him. He nodded with sad eyes and erased my guild mark. We bid our good-byes and I told him that I'd be back in 16 years. After that I left.

**End of Dream... (BTW Lucy was 17 back then and Natsu was 18. So now Lucy is 32 while Natsu is 33.)**

Lucy woke up with a jolt. She was sweating and her breathing was heavy. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:30. She hopped out of bed and took a quick shower shower. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she was almost done LJ came down fully dressed and wide awake. "G'Morning Mama." she replied cheerily. "G'Morning." Lucy smiled back. She set down two plates and laid three pancakes on each with a side of syrup and a glass of orange juice. "Hurry up and eat. Then take your cloak and we'll head to the guild. Kay?" she asked LJ. LJ only nodded as she ate her pancakes. Soon they were done eating. LJ hurried upstairs while Lucy cleared the plates. LJ came down 5 minutes later with a black cloak and a purple coat. Each had stars on them in either purple or black. LJ and Lucy each strapped a sword around their waist. They left the house and headed for the big building on top of a hill. They strode right on in and everyone stopped to look at them. Levy, Mira, Erza, and Wendy nodded at each other a followed the two figures upstairs. Everyone was curious but returned to what they were doing.

**Inside Master's Office...**

Once they were all inside Levy, Mira, Wendy, and Erza started questioning the two figures. The taller one laughed and took off her hood and motioned the shorter one to do the same. "Hey guys! It's so good to see you guys again." laughed Lucy. The other four people tackled her into hugs. Once they were finally off, Mira asked a question. "Ne ne. Is this your daughter Lucy?" "Yes. My pride and joy. My daughter LJ." she responded. "Lucy! So good to see you again!" shouted Master. They just noticed him standing on his desk. "Master! All you guys! Come meet LJ." she smiled. "Lucy-san? Is her name really LJ?" asked Wendy. Lucy smiled and said, "No. Those are her initials. You see her necklace? Her full initials. LJD." "What do they stand for Lu-chan?" asked Levy. "They stand for Layla Jr. Dragneel." Lucy said proudly with a grin on her face. "Kya! _ No wonder why she looked so familiar! Her hair is the same color as Natsu's!" shouted Mira. "You're right Mira. Except her hair is lighter." said Erza while studying LJ. "Mama? Can I meet Papa now?" asked LJ with a sly grin. Lucy knew what that grin meant. It meant she wanted to fight him. Lucy sighed and looked at Master and he nodded. They all headed downstairs while LJ and Lucy pulled down their hoods again. "Oi! We have two new members today! Treat them well!" he shouted happily. "Yeah!" they all shouted together. The two came down and waved. The taller figure had bright blonde hair while the other had pale salmon colored hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! ^^ I hope you guys like the story! If you don't then don't read it. -3- Anyways I wanna know what you guys think about the story so please review.**

**BTW In the last chapter I meant to put that Lucy was 32 and Natsu is 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Ohiyo." said Lucy as she pulled off her hood for the second time that day. "Lucy! We missed you!" shouted the guild. Lucy smiled at them and said, "Everyone. This is my daughter LJ. I'm not going to say who her father is so don't bother asking." LJ removed her hood and looked around with a bored expression. "Mama. I thought you said this guild was going to be fun. I wanna go back to Sabertooth. -3-" she said. Lucy sighed. "LJ. You always say that. And when we do you don't want to go back." Lucy replied. "Now go say hi to everyone." LJ nodded and went to say hi. Everyone surrounded her. "What magic do you have?" " How old are you?" Do you wanna be friends?" Do you know who your father is?" All those questions were be thrown around. "I can't tell you about my magic. Mama told me not to. I'm 15. Yes I'll be your friend. And no I don't know. But I hate him. No matter what he says I will hate him with all my heart" she answered. "Hm? Why LJ?" asked Gray in his underpants. "Gray. Your clothes." said Lucy. "Ahh! I'll be right back!" he shouted as he ran around the guild looking for his clothes. He came back a minute later fully dressed. "I hate him because he left my Mama for another woman. Do you know who she is? Mama told me she has short silver hair. Her mark is on her left thigh and she has sea blue eyes." she asked everyone. They all fell silent. "We know. But we can't tell you. I'm sorry." replied Erza "Lucy. Is that why? I'm so sorry!" shouted Mira. "Nah it's okay. Besides I had LJ." she replied.

_BANG_

"We're back!"

"Ahh! Haru, Sola, Alex, Raven! You're back!" shouted Juvia. "Luce. This is Juvia's and my son Haru. Mira's and Freid's daughter Sola. Erza's and Jellal's daughter Raven. Levy's and Gajeel's son Alex . Maybe LJ could join their team." said Gray. "I don't know Gray. Why doesn't she meet them first?" she asked uncertainly. "OI! Tohru, Akira, Fumio, Akane! Get over here and meet some new guild members!" he shouted of his shoulder. "Coming Uncle Gray/Dad!" they all shouted. They all came over and said hi to LJ. Wanna go shopping?" asked Lucy. "Okay!" said Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Erza. "Gray! You're coming too. We need someone to carry the bags!" shouted Levy and Lucy.

**With the kids...**

"Hi! My name's Akane. What's your name?" asked Sola. She had green hair like her father and her mother's figure. "My name's LJ." she replied. "Nice name." said Haru. He had his father's eyes and him mother's hair. LJ nodded. "What's it stand for?" asked Alex. He looked like his father but his hair was navy blue. "I was named after my Grandmother. It stands for Layla Jr." she said as she sat down on a seat next to the bar. "Wanna hang out with us today? We have nothing better to do." asked Raven. She had dark purple hair. "Okay. Let's go to my house. My Mama won't mind." replied LJ. Haru nodded along with the others. LJ took off running. The others looked at each other then a grin spread over their faces and they each began chasing after her. They were barley at the bottom of the hill when they saw their mothers walking down the street with a pile of boxes and bags that would topple over any minute. If they looked closely, they could see navy blue hair at the bottom. "Um. Wanna go help him?" asked Sola. The other kids nodded and ran up to Gray. They started picking up some bags and boxes and began walking to the guild. LJ looked around and found a bag with a certain brand on it and picked it up. It was a broken heart with a flame on the left side and a key on the right. "Mama. You went there again?" LJ asked. "Yup. I figured you would need it if you were going to the Winter Ball." Lucy replied. "Okay? What'd you buy? And what's the Winter Ball?" she asked again. "A dress for you and me. Master will explain about the Ball tomorrow." said Lucy without even giving her daughter a glance. "A-a dress? Mama... You know that I don't like to wear dresses!" LJ cried. Lucy gave her that _I-don't-care._ LJ sighed and walked through the door. They set the things down and LJ walked up to Lucy. "Mama? Can they come over?"she asked. "Hm? Yeah sure but don't break anything." replied Lucy. As soon as the words left her mouth the kids were already out the door. "Oof. God! Watch where you're goi-" LJ shouted as she fell on her butt. She stopped half way when she looked up. The man had salmon colored hair and onyx eyes. He wore a scarf with patterns that looked like dragon scales. There was a woman clinging to his arm. _'__Hmm. She has short silver hair. Her mark is on her left thigh and she has sea blue eyes.' _she thought. Then she suddenly noticed that she matched the description of the woman that her 'Papa' left her Mama for. LJ turned angry. "Hm? Oh. Are you okay little girl?" she asked. LJ slapped her hand away as the woman tried to help her up. The woman started to rub her hand that was turning slightly pink. "OI! Why'd you do that?! Are you okay Lisanna?" the man asked. _"Hmm. So her name is Lisanna.' _she thought. "Oi. You! Fight me!" she yelled and pointed at Natsu. "LJ! You shouldn't do that." the other kids warned. LJ just shot them a smile that said _It's-fine_. Natsu moved Lisanna to a safer place and got into a battle position. "You asked for it!" he yelled while grinning. LJ got into battle position as well. "Roar of the fire dragon!" he roared. LJ had barley dodged the attack when he shouted "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and was sent flying to the front of the guild. The other kids followed and tried to get Nastu to stop but he pushed them away. She had just gotten up and was charging towards Natsu. His fist collided with her face as he shouted, "Fire dragon's fist!" She was blown through the doors and hit the bar. "Ahh!" she screamed. "LJ!" someone screamed. A figure with long golden locks ran to the girl. "LJ! Are you okay? What happened? Did he do this to you?" She asked as the figure motion towards him. "M-Mama it h-hurts." LJ moaned before passing out. "Mira! Help her!" the figure shouted before turning to face him.

**Natsu's POV...**

"LJ!" someone screamed. A figure with long golden locks ran to the girl. "LJ! Are you okay? What happened? Did he do this to you?" She asked as the figure motion towards me. "M-Mama it h-hurts." LJ moaned before passing out. "Mira! Help her!" the figure shouted before turning to face me. "L-Luce. You're back!" I shouted.

**Normal POV...**

"L-Luce. You're back!" Natsu shouted. She didn't respond. There were tears coming out of her eyes and she kept muttering something. "why? Why? WHY?!" she shouted in rage before she charged towards him. He barley had time to dodge her attack. She flipped and came right back at him. Just before she reached him, she stopped and punched him in the face. "Gihihi. Who knew bunny girl could do that?" asked a certain metal dragon slayer. The attack caused him to hit the bar. "Natsu! How dare you hurt Natsu! You'll pay!" shouted Lisanna as she reached the door. "Take Over: Animal Soul!" she shouted before changing into a rather large cat. Lucy dodged each and everyone of her attacks. Lucy finally got tired and decided to end the battle. "Celestial Sleep." she said before kicking Lisanna in the stomach. Lisanna wasn't scratched but fainted. Lucy ran over and caught her before she fell on the floor and handed her to Mira. "She'll be fine. I only made her fall asleep. She'll wake up in about in hour." Lucy stated before turning her attention to Natsu who was just barley gaining consciousness. "Ugh. What happened?" he asked before everything rushed back to him. "Luce! Why'd you attack me?" asked Natsu. "Don't pretend you don't know!" she shouted before run to him. Lucy suddenly jumped in the air half way and took a deep breath. She positioned her hands, which were now in fists, in front of her mouth and shouted, "Roar of the fire dragon!" The flames that came out were much stronger and harder than Natsu's usual flames. Because she was so close to him, Natsu didn't have time to dodge the attack so he got hit with the full blow. Smoke was blown every where and when it was finally clear, Natsu was still standing. "Not enough yet?" she asked smirking. Everyone was shocked at Lucy. For three reasons; **A** She attacked and actually managed to _hurt _Natsu. **B** She was a dragon slayer. And** C** She was floating in mid air. Lucy flew toward Natsu like a torpedo while shouting, "Fist of the light dragon!" She was just about to hit him when a large hand appeared.

"Lucy? What is the meaning of this?" asked Master. he had just come back from a meeting when he found the inside of his guild damaged and two of his children fighting. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she dropped onto the floor. "H-He hurt her. Her hurt her Master! He hurt LJ!" she sobbed. "He hurt my reason for living. The only light in my world." Master walked over to her and started to pat her back. They entire guild looked depressed. Two members got hurt and one was knocked out. "Lucy. I know how much she means to you but you shouldn't have done this." He spoke slowly. Lucy nodded and mumbled a soft 'sorry'. Then she got up and headed to Natsu. She forced a blue ball to appear in one hand while in the other hand was glowing a soft yellow. Lucy traced the magic ball over Natsu'd body then followed with the yellow glow. The guild was amazed. His wounds were being healed and instead of a pained expression on his face, he was sleeping softly.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm gonna have to leave it here for now! So, so sorry! I just can't think of anything else right now so I can't continue! I decided to post this chapter since you guys have been waiting! Anyways I'm really sorry but please review! It helps. Also if you guys have any ideas or questions please PM me! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I wanna say thank you to the people that have reviewed. It means a whole lot and I'm really happy you guys enjoy the story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

Lucy rose and ran to the infirmary. When she arrived LJ was on a bed with scratches and burns all over her. There was a big burn on her stomach . There were deep cuts all along her arms and legs. Wendy was trying to heal her but it wouldn't work.

"Lucy took off LJ's necklace and started to fiddle around with it as if she was looking for something.

The two looked over to LJ and cringed.

"Umm...Lucy? What are you doing?" asked Master.

"I'm trying to find something." replied Lucy as she heard a slight click. Lucy smiled and put the necklace on LJ's chest.

"O yee Fay, Thy Master summons thee! Show Thyself!" shouted Lucy.

Suddenly a bright light started to shine around the necklace and a slightly-high pitched voice said, "You called Miss Lucy?"

Erza, Master, and Wendy were shocked. There, on top of the necklace, was a fairy! She was barley bigger than Lucy's hand and was wearing a purple flower dress with grass blades as straps. Her skin was apple green and she had bright blue eyes with pale pink hair.

"Diana, you know what to do." replied Lucy.

"Of course Master." Diana replied as she waved her hand in a circular motion and powder that glowed gold started to spread itself all over LJ's body. As the dust touched her body it disappeared and her wounds began closing. The dust stopped all together and if they didn't see it for them selves Wendy, Erza, and Master wouldn't have thought she was hurt before. Every single one of her wounds were healed and they didn't leave a single scar. Her raged breathing turned into soft breaths as she slept. Diana turned to Lucy and smiled.

"She's fine now Miss Lucy." she stated.

"Thank you Diana. So much." Lucy replied gratefully. Lucy smiled and motioned for Diana to come closer. When She was at an arm's length, Lucy held out her hand and dropped what seemed like a crimson pebble.

"Thank you Miss." Diana replied gratefully.

Lucy looked up in alarm and ran to LJ's side as tears ran down her face. Lucy's hand wiped away her tears with her thumb and squeezed her hands. LJ calmed down and stopped crying. "P-Papa...don't! S-stop! Don't hurt...Mama!" she screamed. She suddenly jolted up and uncontrollable tears welled out of her eyes. She started screaming while shouting 'Mama!' and thrashing around wildly. She stopped screaming when Lucy came and pulled her into a tight hug. LJ kept sobbing into her Mama's shoulder.

"LJ. Calm down. Don't let the evil take over. Shh. It's okay. I'm right here." soothed Lucy while holding LJ by her shoulders. LJ nodded and calmed down just enough to talk.

"Can we get something to eat?" she asked. Lucy giggled and nodded her head. She helped LJ off the bed and down the steps. The whole guild stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the two. Lucy shot them glares but they seemed unfazed and kept on staring. LJ rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the counter.

"Mira? Can we have some food?" asked LJ. "Of course." Mira smiled and headed into the kitchen to fix them something.

As they waited, everybody's eyes were watching their every move. Soon tick marks appeared on their heads.

"You have something you wanna say?!" snapped LJ. "We wan-" someone started before getting cut by Mira. "-Here you go!" she smiled cheerfully. She set two plates of strawberry cheese cake in front of them. Lucy smiled softly.

"Care to join us Erza?" she asked with a grin on her face. Erza nodded as she headed over to the counter. As they started talking, the guild went back to their normal activities. Soon Wendy, Levy, Gray, and Gajeel joined in. As they were talking, Lisanna walked up to them.

"So Lucy. Are you still the worthless and weak girl you were last time?" she asked while smirking.

"Hm. That depends Lisanna. Why would you bother asking? To _try _to beat me like last time?" Lucy replied while standing up.

"I wasn't even trying that time. I've been through worse pain. Getting a slash on my back." she spat back.

"...A SLASH ON YOUR BACK?! Do you know the pain _I _went through?! You suddenly come back and _EVERYBODY _ignores me! My supposed 'nakama' kicked me off their team and left me to break down by myself! The _father _of my child left me for you! If I wasn't pregnant back then I would have killed myself!" Lucy shouted back, getting the whole guild's attention. "LJ and the dragons are the _only_ reason I'm alive today! I didn't have the 'nakama' you had when you were troubled." she said on the brink of tears.

Everyone in the guild looked beside Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and Master down in shame. "Luce, you saw the dragons? But I thought they disappeared. Can I meet them?" Nastu asked oblivious to what Lucy just said. Gray stood up and punched him in the face. He was sent flying to the other side of the guild. Lisanna saw and got mad. _How dare he hurt my Natsu?! _she thought and charged at Lucy. Lisanna manged to land a punch on Lucy that sent her flying through the guild doors. Two strong arms caught her before she landed on the ground. "Lucy!" two people shouted. When she looked up she saw a man with black hair and man with blonde hair. "Sting! Rouge! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well we came to visit but apparently you got hit. Sending you out the door where Sting caught you." replied Rouge. "You're fine right?" Sting asked. "Good! Then where's Layla?" he asked when she nodded. Lucy pointed at the door of the guild where a light pink haired girl stood. Behind her was the rest of the guild. 'What's Sabertooth doing here?' 'What's Lucy doing with them?' some people asked. "LJ! Sting and Rouge are here!" Lucy shouted. When the words left her mouth, something crashed into Sting. "STING! Fight me!" shouted LJ. "Alright." he replied and they both got into fighting stances.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave reviews to tell me and I'm sorry for the delay! Anyways please review to tell me what you think! They help a lot. Thanks for reading! \(o v o)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIHO! I am really bored waiting for my bed to warm up so I'm gonna type this while waiting. Anyway please review! It really helps and tells me how you like the story.**

**ANYWAY... On wards toward the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The two got into battle stance. They stared at each other for a good five minutes before finally charging. Each person ran at super speed with their fists raised, hoping to land a punch. Just as it seemed like LJ was going to attack, she jumped up and flipped before landing behind Sting. He wasn't expecting that so he stopped and turned around but as he did, his face collided with a foot. He was thrown back into the crowd that had gathered.

"You got stronger haven't you?" he asked while standing up and wiping his mouth.

"Either that or you're just weak" She taunted while smirking. She was trying to make him mad so they would have a better fight.

It seemed to work because he grew a tick mark and started charging at her. _'fast' _she thought. Her eyes kept up with his speed but it was hard with the guild cheering and whistling. She lost track of him and began moving around frantically. When she turned around she was hit in the back with Sting's breath. Her breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground with a soft 'Oof'. As soon as she hit the ground her body disappeared in a small could of smoke. "Huh?!" asked Sting dumbly. "Starry Night!" she shouted and soon gigantic stars appeared. They spun on their centers and surrounded Sting. "Go." LJ commanded and they flew off towards Sting, scratching and cutting him whenever they made contact. "Gahh!" he screamed as he fell on the floor. "Golden Eternity." she calmly stated as a magic circle grew around Sting's body. When it disappeared, there was a giant egg made of golden light floating high in the sky. "Drop!" LJ commanded and the egg fell down to Sting, never once stopping or hesitating.

"Dissolve!" shouted Lucy as the egg was about to drop onto him. The egg suddenly disappeared and turned into a shinning dust that fell to the ground like it was water.

"Sting. Get up!" she yelled as she held her hand out to him. He only groaned as he took her hand and got up. Lucy turned to LJ, "Good job! You beat Sting!" she said while grinning. "But you should have used your full power. It would have gone a lot faster." "But I wanted to fight him slowly." LJ pouted. "Uhuh. Anyway. I need to talk to Master. I'll be right back." mumbled Lucy as the three walked up the hill. They entered through the doors chatting to each other as they walked to the bar.

"LJ. Get away from those Saberbastards." said Natsu walking up to them. "Ehh? Why? Because you don't like them?" asked LJ with innocence in her voice. "Exactly. They killed their dragons and I doubt they would kill you too." he replied again. The group of three glared at him. If looks could kill, Nastu would be dead 100 times over. But he didn't seem to notice. "...Not in a million years." came a cold reply. they turned to see Lucy that just came back from seeing Master. She glared at him and walked over to him.

**Slap  
**

The sound echoed through out the guild and caught everyone's attention.

"There is no point in telling us that. We have our rights and why would we?! Sabertooth was their for us when we needed a family. They even accepted LJ even though they know who their father is! Honestly, they hate him. And right now, so do I!" Lucy screeched.

"Lucy! That is no way to talk to your nakama. And remember our agreement. If her father can not figure it out himself with in the next month, you will tell him." said master.

Lucy nodded. "We're leaving LJ. Do you guys want to come?" she asked Sting and Rouge. They shook their heads. "Nah. We got to get back to the guild. Sorry. Nice seeing you guys though." replied Rouge. They left the guild and went to the train station. LJ and Lucy left together but when they stepped out, glowing daggers started raining on them. They were aimed at the duo. Lucy was the first to snap out of it and ran way from LJ. Then she started a spell and the daggers, move towards her instead. "Mama!" shouted LJ when she snapped out of it. Everyone in the guild ran out as soon as they heard LJ's scream. To their horror, they saw Lucy being ambushed with glowing daggers.

She dodged each and every one. She was out of breath and the guild sighed in relieve and went back in. Lucy stopped panting and looked around for anymore weapons. She didn't see anything around her but saw something gleam in the air. It was another weapon. But this time, it wasn't a dagger but a sword. It was heading straight for LJ! She ran as fast as she could and made it just in time. She pushed LJ away and got hit instead. Then, more weapons started to shoot down and they all hit Lucy. LJ screamed like never before. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw her mother. Lucy had blood all over her and multiply weapons poking through her body. The guild ran back out again. "Lucy/Lu-chan!" shouted Mira and Levy. Lucy dropped on her knees and smiled weakly at them before passing out. "Luce!" shouted Nastu as he ran to pick up Lucy. Haru picked up LJ and they went to the infirmary. Alex, Sola, and Raven followed the two, worried about their new friend.

* * *

**HI! I just noticed the my chapters are kinda short and that in the second chapter, I messed up and the kids' names. Sorry! I also wanna apologize for the late update. I've been super busy but I will try my best from now on!**

**And also I would like to say that this story** _will be on_ _haitus_ **for a while. I want to finish my other stories before continuing with this one. I really appreciate you guys reading this! PLEASE don't be mad at me! I will try to finish my other stories as quickly as I can!**


End file.
